Nazeli Astɫik
Nazeli Astɫik is a 2018-introduced daughter of Astghik, Armenian goddess of love. A hardcore Royal, total drama queen, and a diva willing to do anything to get what she wants, she is one to never mess with. Character Personality (Bullet points for now) *Never mess with Zeli. She is a very cunning and manipulative person, will do anything to get what she wants, and will get you back for the pettiest things. *Acts very ignorant about real-world issues and keeps her focus on getting her destiny. *She adores attention, bad and good, acts very dramatic to get it. She is also a huge drama queen, will look at things too closely, get obsessed easily, and is a total diva. *Her typical attitude is very flirty, possibly passive aggressive, seeming very close to the tipping point of utter chaos, and seemingly unintentionally mean. **'Girlie, that lip shade is so last year. You do look quite kissable, though.' *She can be occasionally nice, but that person has to be nice to her first. **Her definition of nice is giving time to people she may not like and acting somewhat decent with them. **And/Or just kinda being mean to them. She mostly acts like this around her Zia. *Is also a total suck-up to teachers and adults, and with her natural charm, can get away with nearly anything. *If a queen, but won't take full control. Will heavily influence and manage some things, but not completely control. **basically a princess status-wise **won't take full control from actual queens and princesses because she accepts her status **totes leads commoners/non-royalty *Basically that one sister/cousin you have who you hate and love who's a total drama queen. *As a daughter of a love goddess, she falls in love more easily than a normal person. **this, sadly, has hurt her in more ways than one. *She was bubblier and generally nicer, before she first fell in love with a mortal guy. **the mortal broke her heart. she's super sensitive, and so was very hurt. **this happened for both genders, over 15 times. **so zeli, trying to be strong, put up walls and became the person she is now. *Four Word Sum Up: Diva, Manipulative, Suck-Up, B*tch. Appearance Zeli is naturally very pretty, as she's the daughter of the goddess of beauty. She has a slender figure with an hourglass body, a heart-shaped face, slightly tanned skin with kaleidoscopic eyes that go from chocolate brown to hazel to emerald green. She has the slightest splash of freckles, slightly plump coral pink lips, a small nose, waist-length wavy dark brown hair, and perfectly shaped eyebrows. She also has a perfectly symmetrical face and is 165cm tall. She can change parts of her appearance at will, specifically her hairstyle and hair texture (as in curls, waves, etc.), her tan (light or heavier), and her eye color, however, she can only change it to shades of brown, hazel, and green. Hobbies and Interests TBA Myth - Astghik How the Myth Goes? Main Article: Astghik How does Zeli Fit into it? http://everaftermythologyhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Rheya_Huntress?action=edit&section=9 Zeli was actually born to Astghik and Vahagn years after the myths. TBC Relationships Family Her mother is Astghik, dad is Vahagn, godfather is Arzmazd, and unofficial adopted sister is Ziazan Cuchaviva. (It's complicated.) Friends She doesn't have many, but she can appreciate Tanith Vulci and Felix Mercurius, as well as Cato Wang, and rely on Ife Oshogbo and Knarik-Hailie Aryan. Romance Ziazan Cuchaviva (Nazan/Armenia's Muisca) TBA (Very complicated.) Okay, context. Zia was abandoned by their parents on a hill in Armenia, which is where Astghik found her. While Astghik though that they should adopt Zia, as a child and playmate for Zeli, Vahagn didn't like that, wanting Zeli to get more love. But as Zel and Zia reached ten, he slowly started to distract Zeli and Astghik from Zia until she was basically just a servant to them. However, ever since they met, they were friends. Zia was a pessimistic optimist, and Zeli was an ambitious princess, and somehow, they just clicked. Ife Oshogbo TBA (More complications.) Trivia *Her birthday is July 12. *While standing, she typically rests on her hip and therefore cocks it out a little. *Her official nickname is confirmed to be Zeli. **Pronounced Zay-lee. **Nazeli is intended to be pronounced Nuh-zay-lee. *Parts of her personality were inspired by the former Valerie de Milo. *She is 105 years old. *Her theme song is Pretty Girl by Maggie Lindermann. *Her faceclaim and ideal portrayer would be Isabelle Fuhrman. *Her mirror blog is @ladyofarmenia. **Because she's not a queen, so lady is the closest, and she's the only Armenian oc (of now). Category:PhoenixLover101 Category:Armenian Mythology Category:Females Category:Characters